<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Favors by Aaerial15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424368">Small Favors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaerial15/pseuds/Aaerial15'>Aaerial15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaerial15/pseuds/Aaerial15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitlyn, being recently cheated by Summer Rae in a match, could not stand by and watch her cheat Sheamus out of a victory over Fandango. She decided to do the Irishman a favor, which was returned. ONE SHOT!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Favors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Small Favors</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A WWE fan fic<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Author's note: I do not own the WWE, it's wrestlers, or anything else under it's name. I only own the situations involved in this story. This story is a request from my friend and fellow author, Heidipoo. That being said, enjoy!</em>
</p><p>Kaitlyn seethed as she watched the current episode of Smackdown in her locker room. The previous night on Superstars, she'd had a match with Fandango's arm candy, Summer Rae. Everything seemed to be going the way Kaitlyn had wanted, until Fandango distracted the ref at a crucial moment.</p><p>Summer Rae was able to hit a devastating roundhouse kick, and put her long legs on the ropes to gain leverage in the subsequent pin attempt. The referee, of course, did not see this bit of cheating, as he counted the final fall of the match with his back to the ropes, giving Summer Rae the undeserved victory.</p><p>As she watched, thinking of all the ways she was going to repay Summer Rae for her less than honest victory over her the next time they met in the ring, she heard the theme music that sparked anger in her.</p><p>Fandango himself was scheduled a match. Of course, he came to the ring accompanied by Summer Rae, and Kaitlyn wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug smile off at least one of their faces.</p><p>Fandango retrieved a mic, and began talking. "I am putting out an open challenge to anyone who thinks they have what it takes to dance with Fan...Dan...Go!" he announced. It didn't take long for someone to take him up on his offer.</p><p>Written on my face blared through the arena, and as Kaitlyn watched, she couldn't help but laugh, as Fandango seemed to soil himself in the ring. The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus made his way to the ring with a smile that seemed to be the length of the Grand Canyon on his face. Fandango looked like he wanted to back out of the trouble his mouth had just put him in.</p><p>Sheamus took another mic from one of the technicians at ringside and locked eyes with his less than confident adversary. "I'll be your dance partner, fella," he declared before dropping the mic and executing a picture perfect axehandle smash. With that, the bell sounded.</p><p>"Who does that big bowl of paste think he is?" JBL demanded on commentary, referencing Sheamus' very white skin. His colleauges, Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler took a different side of the argument. "I think young Fandango is about to learn a very important lesson in WWE," King said between chuckling. "Never make a challenge with your mouth that your body can't back up."</p><p>The match started just as one would expect. Sheamus took great delight in using his much smaller opponent as a throw toy. Fandango was out of his league. Sheamus picked him up and delivered 2 scoop slams in a row. He followed with an elbow drop, but what Fandango lacked in strength and size, he made up for in speed.</p><p>He was able to collect himself enough to roll out of the way at the last second, causing Sheamus to instead elbow the canvas. He shook his arm in pain, giving Fandango an opening. An opening he capitalized on with a quick dropkick to Sheamus' face.</p><p>Not wanting to lose what could be his only chance to actually win this match, Fandango picked up the pace. "That's the way to do it," JBL said from commentary. "Fandango cannot let this match become a brawl with Sheamus. He needs to pick up the pace if he wants to win this match." As he was speaking, Fandango had indeed been doing just that. He tried to soften Sheamus up with some kicks to his legs, trying to hamper Sheamus' vertical base.</p><p>Thinking he'd done enough, he went to the top rope to attempt his patented leg drop. Unfortunately, the cards were not completely in his favor. Sheamus managed to stand just as he leapt, and caught him in a power bomb position.</p><p>Fandango quickly jumped behind Sheamus just as he would have been slammed down, but Sheamus was faster than his size suggested, and just as quickly set Fandango up for a powerslam. Fandango's body exploded in pain as he was slammed to the canvas once again.</p><p>"Advantage, Sheamus," Micahel Cole quipped. Sheamus decided to try for the win and covered Fandango's fallen body, but before the ref could do his job, Summer Rae got up on the apron, distracting him.</p><p>As soon as Kaitlyn saw this, she rushed out of her locker room, anger plastered on her face. It was if she had just been cheated earlier in the show. No fanfare was needed. She made her way down the ramp, to the surprise of the fans and announcers. "Wait a minute?" JBL asked as the ref continued to argue with Summer Rae.</p><p>"What is Kaitlyn doing out here?" he asked, then thought of an answer to his own question. "I know, it must be to support Fandango. All the ladies just flock to him!" JBL couldn't have possibly been more wrong.</p><p>Summer Rae had no idea what was happening, as the side she'd chose put her back to the entrance ramp. In the ring, Fandango had managed to temporarily down Sheamus, and saw Kaitlyn coming. Summer remained oblivious, until her legs were pulled out from under her, and her jaw hit the apron with an audible smack.</p><p>Kaitlyn went to town, beating the ever loving crap out of Summer Rae. "Who does she think she is?" JBL demanded. In all the chaos, Fandango for a moment took his eye off the ball. He was yelling at Kaitlyn for attacking Summer, when Sheamus rolled him up from behind.</p><p>As fate would have it, the ref saw this from the titan tron, and counted a clean pin. "Here is your winner, Sheamus!" Lillian Garcia announced. "Wait a minute?" JBL questioned. "This can't be fair!" JBL's ranting seemed to match the surprise on Fandango's face. He couldn't believe he'd just been pinned.</p><p>He rolled out of the ring, and stood over Kaitlyn, who ceased attacking Summer Rae and stared at him in fear. "Someone's gotta stop him," King said. "She was the one who decided to come down and cost him the match," JBL defended. "I would have already hit the Clothesline from Hell on her," he added, earning glares from his partners.</p><p>"That's what separates you from well, all the decent superstars," Michael Cole replied, anger in his voice. Kaitlyn had been forced into the ring, and now found herself sandwiched between her would be attacker, and Sheamus.</p><p>What she did wasn't rocket science. She immediately hit the ground, and Sheamus hit Fandango with a picture perfect Brogue Kick that seemed to send his head into the cheap seats. "That was uncalled for!" JBL said angrily. Michael Cole and King did not share his opinion. "I respectfully disagree," King replied. "He had that coming. In fact, Sheamus beat me to the punch."</p><p>Sheamus was a perfect gentleman as he helped Kaitlyn to her feet. She happily raised his hand in victory as his theme music played once again. The two then took their leave, heading to the back while their adversaries tried to collect themselves.</p><p>As soon as they were behind the curtain, Kaitlyn expressed her gratitude. "Sheamus, I want to thank you for saving me from Fan Douche Bag," she said with a shy smile. It was returned with a grin from Sheamus. "No thanks are required, lass," he replied. "I like to think I just did what any decent guy whould have done." Kaitlyn pecked him ever so softly on the lips.</p><p>"And you should be rewarded," she said. "What do you say to dinner? My treat?" The Great White known as Sheamus needed no thinking in his answer. "I'd love it. Just need a shower." He left as Kaitlyn smiled in anticipation of what was to come.</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>